Born Again
by Makami
Summary: Sequel to the manga Misha will always watch over her beloved Kotaroh, but what if that itself puts her in danger? What kinds of curses can a demon place upon and angel, and what will that mean for Misha?
1. Descent

It's Makami, again! Yeah, this is another multi-chaptered fanfiction I'm writing. 5 chapters, everything is all planned out(for once). Please enjoy this, it is a Kotarou/Misha fanfiction!

-  
**Born Again**  
One, Descent  
_Written By: Makami_  
-

Misha lowered herself to the railing on Kotarou's balcony. She always spent one of her off days coming down to visit him, every month on the Surface World. Even if Kotarou couldn't see her, she knew he could still sense her.

_"Goodnight, Misha-san. Thank you for visiting."_

She giggled to herself, feeling her face heat up at the memory. It was true that she'd taken away his ability to see angels, but what ended up remaining what his ability to sense them. She often wondered if that ability annoyed or scared him at all. _Did_ he want it gone? And if so, then why hadn't he ever mentioned or complained about it when she was around? She never knew the truth. And what fears could be stirred by being able to sense the super natural when you were blinded to their forms?

"I'm back, again, Kotarou-kun," she announced, even though no one was home and he wouldn't have heard her voice anyways. "Su!"

She hopped down onto the balcony floor and stopped just short of phasing through the door. The feeling of returning home after a long journey filled her heart.

This was her home.

Though considering the time differences between the Surface World and Heaven, it had to feel like much longer for Kotarou.

"Hmmm... Well, well, you must be that tainted angel I've heard so much about."

"Huh?" Startled, she spun around to face the owner of the voice. Of everything she knew, the being floating a few feet away from her was no mortal. Mortals couldn't float or fly without strange devices.

"Surprised, chibi tenshi?" it chuckled. "I suppose I can _endure_ toying with you for a short while, until I decide it's time."

"Time for what?" she questioned.

The being before her appeared to be neither male nor female. It was just a mass of shadows, plusating and wriggling and crawling over one another. She shuddered at the disturbing appearance, her lips turning into a deep frown.

"You're disgusting."

"Ah, to you I may be, chibi tenshi," it laughed at her, "but there are worse. You won't even remember the light of Heaven soon enough. You won't even return to your precious light."

What was this freak rambling on about? Misha couldn't make sense of his statement _"you won't even return to your precious light"_. Could demons even do that to a full-fledged angel?

She pursed her lips and hardened her eyes. Even if she couldn't make sense of his words it was clear the demon meant her some form of harm. His form thinned out and lightened and became colourful, until it resembled a mortal body. She was prepared to try to fight any demon, as her powers had grown exponentially, but this one...

The form lowered itself to the balcony railing, smilng softly at her. He had shaggy purple hair that came down to his jaw, sorrowful golden-green eyes, and was clad in shorts and a t-shirt. She had absolutely no doubts about that form. It was her beloved Kotaroh. The one she'd lost decades ago.

"Ko-Kotaroh-kun?" she gasped. It wasn't possible. How was this demon able to, so perfectly and flawlessly, take her beloned's form? "It can't be, Kotaroh-kun's..."

"... dead?" he finished for her after she trailed off. His smile grew. "I'm not dead, Misha-san. I've been with you all this time, all these years. You've been waiting for me for such a long time, and now we can finally be together."

Misha's heart fluttered and she instinctively took a step back towards him. His sweet voice entranced her and echoed in her head until all that was, was Kotaroh Higuchi. She was dizzy and confused, not sure what to believe. He knelt down and offered her his hand. His eyes were so soft and trusting.

"We... can...?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

She took his offered hand, feeling its gentle warmth enclose around hers. The touch was electric and she shuddered involuntarily. All thoughts of Kotarou, all common sense, became lost in the swirling rush that she was feeling. Her head was spinning faster and faster, but she wasn't dizzy. It was the sort of spinning, that feeling of being in a daze, when your heart pounded harder than usual, because the one you loved was standing near you.

"Misha-san, I've always been with you,' he said again, pulling her tightly against his body. "But your memories must be awful. Let me ease them."

Her eyes lazily slid half shut. She pressed the right side of her face against his chest, taking in that familiar scent.

Her Kotaroh had never left her. No, he'd always been with her. That had to be the truth.

She could feel his arms, frail as the appeared to be, hold her in a comforting and strong embrace. He slid one hand up her back, his thin fingers delicately tracing her spine He pushed her hair to one side, taking a fistful to force her to arch her exposed neck. A low sound escaped his throat, a hungry growl that could only come from some sort of animal.

"Let have all those memories fade away," he hissed under his breath.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly, wide and round and full of fear. She pushed herself away from him, almost losing balance.

"No! It hurts, yes, but I can't-"

She gasped loudly, her head fully clearing from the haze. He looked away from her quickly, trying to hide something from her, but it was too late. She'd seen them, those haunting red orbs the colour of blood. There was no way that the boy standing in front of her was her beloved Kotaroh.

"That's right," she told herself. "My Kotaroh was reborn... How could I be so stupid?"

"Ah, well, I thought an illusion spell might be worth a little fun." He laughed, cold and hard, sending chills down her spine. "Wanna play cat 'n mouse?"

His soft smile was a well hidden, ver confident smirk. He was already playing the game of cat and mouse with her, so why ask? Was he humouring her? His eyes were narrowed so that they were nothing more than slits, but his hunger was still apparent. There was such hunger and cruel delight stored in his eyes that she thought running just might be her best chance. After all, why stick around with a demon what would probably try to toture you to death?

So she spread her ivory wings and went for it.

The demon did nothing, not even turn his head to watch her.

Misha rode the wind to make herself fly higher and faster. She needed all of the help she could get from nature to run away from that demon. Those cold, hungry eyes of blood flashed in her mind, doing nothing to ease her growing fear. The fear that if she did not escape now, the demon would give her entire existance a fate worse than death. She had learns much about demon curses, even about how some angels could be driven mad. She's witnissed that once before, and the results were horrific.

Silence enclosed around Misha's world, and she became aware of how powerful he was. She could hear absolutely nothing, not even her own thoughts. She was encased in a silent prison of his magic-a trap-and her hunter was coming to collect her. His dark, poisonous aura was upon her, tainting her pure, angelic one. For whatever help it would have been worth she tried to scream, but no sound came out. The poisonous aura struck her as if she werenothing more than a rag doll, sending her flying downward and knocking her breath from her.

The demon was immediately upon her again. His aura broke her fall and lifted her back up to eye level. She was surrounded by his darkness, by the evil in his soul, and bound from escaping. It burned her. She wanted to scream, in anger and in pain, but all that managed to escape her was a pathetic whimper.

"Such a strong will, chibi tenshi," it cooed, cupping her face in his hands. It still looked like Kotaroh; it was staying in tht form to hurt her even more.

She could feel the tears forming, and as they slowly trailed down her pale cheeks. It was over. The game was over and she'd never stood a chance. The demon, from what she guessed, was very old and powerful-too old and too powerful to have really cared about her. She was young and still very weak in comparison. It had just wanted an easy kill.

_'Kotarou-kun...'_

"Let's finish this up now."

_'... I'm sorry.'_

-

Takashi Ayanokoji walked along the wet sidewalks, his hands shoved into his jean pockets. The rain had come suddenly, unexpectedly when only minutes ago a bright sun was warming the city. The ice cold rain stung as it fell upon his. But it was refreshing. His deep yellow blond hair was a radiant gold, from the rain, since he hadn't bothered to find cover.

He kicked an idle pop can out of his way. He wasn't angry or upset, just bored. He was meeting Kotarou and Koboshi at Kotarou's apartment.

It wasn't really Kotarou's apartment, but the purple-haired teen was really the only one who made use of it. His father worked constant over-time and Shino's father had gotten better and she went to live with him again.

"Mmnnph..."

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound. It repeated itself, as if calling out to _him_.

"Hey?" he answered the 'call'.

No reply.

He stood at the apartment building's gates unsurely. Was it just an injured street cat he might have heard? No, the sound was too human to be a small animal. He spun in a circle slowly. No one was in sight and there were no easy places to tuck away an injured person, even though the sound had definitely come from nearby.

Taking a wild guess he peeked past the gates. He was glad he did stop and look around or he might have missed this. To his right lay a young woman.

He ran to her sude calling out "miss". She didn't reply. She didn't move, not even when he collapsed at her side and tried checking her for a pulse. Her hair was covering her face, so he brushed it aside. Those CPR lesson he'd been forced to take in school were about to come in handy. Her lips were blue and her skin was icy to the touch-she had to have choked on something or been strangled.

She was still alive, her weak pulse had proven that, but she would need more than that. She needed to be someplace warm, and to get out of these clothes.

Something about her pale face suddenly stuck him as familiar.

"... Mi-Misha-san...?"

-

Please review! Thank you!

- _Makami_


	2. Awaken

Aa! Here's chapter two! Thank you to the reviewers for all of your support! -bows- So far this has been such a pleasure to write! I hope my readers are enjoying this just as much!

And now, let us continue on...

**Born Again**  
Two, Awaken  
_Written By: Makami_

She came to with a start, her breathing heavy and she was drenched in sweat. Her soft lavender eyes gazed around the unfamiliar room she was in with fear. She tried to recognize something, but nothing came to her. She was laying in a soft, warm bed, the covers tucked up to her chin.

"Where...?"

She tried to sit up, but was brought back down by a wave of dizziness. A list of complaints came to her mind, but she had only herself to complain to. Everything was wrong. Everything hurt. She just wanted to curl up and fall asleep in this bedbut whose was it? It couldn't be her own. She'd have recognized it if it belonged to her, wouldn't she? This wasn't her room, and it wasn't her bed.

So where was she?

She made a second attempt at sitting up, only this time she propped herself up against the headboard. Her head spun a little, but she was starting to feel better.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. "Where...?"

She cried out softly in shock as the room began to tilt. She huddled down once more until the tip of her nose touched the matress and she closed her eyes. She added nausea to her list of things wrong. She was certain that she was just going to vomit right then and there.

Her stomach settled a little and she eased herself back under the covers. The blanket was a deep blue, a few shades above black. She liked the colour. It was relaxing. Soothing. She suddenly felt tired. She hardly even had the energy to open her eyes.

_

* * *

_

_"Misha-san...?" I want you to stay with me forever."_

Her eyes opened again to a room darker than she recalled. She was surrounded by shadows, taken by them,. The only source of light was a single beam sneaking past the part of the curtains.

She pulled the blanket tighter around herself and smiled. It was warm and comforting, and made her feel safe. It was a little silly sounding, but it felt as though someone she loved was holding her. She felt calm, even though she had no clue where she was or how she got there. She knew she should have been panicking, but she wasn't. Her instincts told her that she was safe.

She could hear shuffling and banging outside of the room, and faintly she heard music playing. She watched the light coming from the space between the door and floor curiously. Whoever she was with never came past the door. She wondered about the mysterious person somewhere in the home.

Was it that person's bed she was in?

Deciding that she had spent enough time in bed, she sat up. She was grateful that the dizziness didn't overcome her this time, and that she only felt a dull headache. She tossed the covers aside and placed her feet tentatively to the cold hardwood floor. She hesitated a moment, glancing at the light glowing from between the door and the floor, then pushed herself to her feet. Her legs were weaker than she had anticipatedm and she wobbled a little, but caught herself before she fell over.

"Aa, I guess I've been sick or something," she said to herself. "How strange... I don't remember coming here, though. I don't even know where 'here' is."

She sighed to herself, then blinked.

"I don't even know what my name is...?" she wondered. The thought had occurred to her after she drew a blank on the 'where am I' thoughts. When she couldn't come up with an answer she furrowed her brows. "Weird. I'm probably just tired or something."

_"Misha-san! Suki da!"_

She could feel her cheeks flush, and embarassed, she hid her face in her hands.

_'That voice...?'_

She looked up slowly.

"Mi-Misha...? Is that my name?" she asked herself. "How... strange. I don't remember."

Her heart froze and her blood felt cold as ice. She didn't know how to feel about that revalation; she just felt numb. How was she supposed to feel? She was confused. And tired, again. This was taking too much of an effort.

"I don't remember..." She tried to run a hand through her knotted hair, unsuccessfully. Even so, she could feel herself being pulled towards the door. She wantedno, _needed_ to know who was in the home with her.

She reached for the doorknob, hesitated for a moment, but pushed past any reservations and opened the door. What greeted her was a bright, unnaturall light. She raised an arm to shield her eyes from the painful assault, and squinted to see the plain white wall adjacent from her. She walked into the hallway and looked to either side of herself. There was another two doors on one side, and the other had only one door. The side with two doors led to a dead end, the other end seemed to go somewhere. She checked out the side with two doors first.

What she found was a bathroom and another bedroom. the bedroom was dark, unused, and told her that an older man lived in the room. Down the other side, the very last door led to a storage closet. She followed the hallway after that until she reached a large room. Considering the television and couch she guessed that it was the living room. There was also a table there for eating, which was near the far wall. That wall separated the living room and kitchen.

There was still no visual signs of anyone, so she continued on to the kitchen.

The only opening to the kitchen was on the side, when you were heading to the front door. It was a good-sized room, clean except for the mess made from making food. Even though she could only see the back of the person, she knew it was a man by the most obvious features. She half-hid behind the wall so that she wouldn't be noticed, and watched him.

_'So I'm at a guy's house... Did we... **do** anything?'_ Her face flushed with embarassment. _'Oh no... What if we're a couple? What if I'm upposed to remember that we're a couple and he wants to do **it**?'_

She squeaked, then, realizing what she had just done, hid completely behind the wall. She heard him place his utensil down and his chair scraped against the floor. There was a brief moment of silence.

"... Misha-san...?"

Taking in a few deep breaths to calm herself, she placed a hand over her pounding heart. She needed to calm down. She had to know this person. There was no other way to explain why she was in his apartment. He also knew her nameat least what she had assumed to be her name.

But that was proof enough ,wasn't it?

"Misha-san?" he repeated.

She forced a smile and swung herself into view. This was her first good look at him. He was tall, with purple hair and deep golden-green eyes. He wore a highschool uniform, the jacket hanging on the back of the chair he had been sitting in, his sleeves were rolled up, and his tie was undone but still hung around his neck.

He smiled softly. She was at ease once more, that same comfort that she had found in the bed.

"You look better than when Takashi brought you over," he said as he walked closer. "Your colour's returned, too."

He placed the back of his hand to her forehead. His hand was was warm, and soft and gentle. She blushed despite herself.

"I couldn't believe it at first. That it was actually you..." He brought his hands to her cheeks. He looked as if he was still in disbelief.

"I..."

She didn't know what to say to him. The moment obviously meant so much to him. How was she supposed to react? How was she to feel? How did he want her to act?

She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but... Who are you?"

She heard him gasp softly, and his hands left her face.

"Who... am I?"

She opeend her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were full of confusion and hurt.

"Um, I was just wondering," she whispered. She looked away guiltily. "I can't remember anything but my name. It's, um, 'Misha', right? That's what you called me..."

"That's not funny!"

He took hold of her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Don't joke like that! It's not funny!"

"I'm not joking!" she screeched, breaking away from him. The reality of the situation hit her then and she could feel herself starting to cry. "It's not a joke! I can't remember anything! Nothing!"

She fell to her knees, sobbing.

"I'm sorry!"

She cried. He just stood over her and watched.

"You've been asleep since yesterday," he said finally. "Come on, I'll get you some dinner."

She stopped crying when he offered his hand to her. She took it slowly, pushing herself to her feet.

"I'm so"

"stop apologizing," he interrupted her. "If what you're saying is true, then Sasha-san will come looking for you. It'll get worked out then."

"Okay...?" She wasn't sure who 'Sasha' was, or what exactly she could help sort out, but he sounded convinced. That had to be enough for her.

"My name is Kotarou Higushi," he introduced himself. "Go sit down while I get you some dinner."

She did as she was told, and took the seat across the table from his plate.

_'Kotarou... san...'_

_

* * *

_

"So she really doesn't remember a thing?"

"Nothing"

"I wonder what happened to her. It was strange, finding her out there like that."

"I'm worried about her, still..."

Misha half listened to what was being said in the kitchen. She was in the livingroom with a young girl, about the age of ten, while Kotarou spoke with two others that were his age. She hadn't gotten to meet then just yet, but they seemed nice. The young girl's name was Shino. She was Kotarou's cousin. They had many of the same physical features, only Shino's were much more feminine and younger. Misha could see that Shino would one day be a beautiful woman.

_'She looks familiar,'_ Misha thought. The image of a young girl that alomst looked exactly like Shino popped into her mind. _'Mist be my imagination...'_

"Oneechan, are you feeling okay?" Shino asked.

Misha smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Shino-chan."

"Oniichan said that you're sick and can't remember us," Shino continued. "Did you hit your head?"

Misha pulled her knees to her chest and exhaled deeply. She had no idea what had happened before she woke in Kotarou's bed. She'd had some reservations about asking some of her questions, but Kotarou was always kind, and cute when he was flustered. He gladly filled in the blanks that he knew the answers to.

However, his stories sounded like magnificently woven story tales. Everything was in place, and he knew how to place all of the events. He knew the details so well that she wasn't sure if she could doubt him.

"I was laying unconscious outside this building," Misha said quietly. "Takashi-san found me... whoever he is."

"That would be me, Cutie," a deep, laughing voice entered the room.

Misha turned to look at the owner of the voice. He was a young, _very_ handsome man, with blond hair and green eyes. No, he was more than just handsome. He looked like an angel, descended from Heaven.

_'Guess I **would** know that,'_ she said to herself. _'A gift from the Heavens...'_

"Misha-san, how're you feelin'?" he asked.

"Good, Takashi-san." She smiled up at him.

"Shino-chan!" another voice called. This one was unfamiliar. "Let's go to the store!"

Shino was up and running towards the front door before the voice finished speaking. That left Misha alone with Takashi.

"Um..." She didn't know what to say to him.

After her little Q&A session with Kotarou, she hadn't spoken with him. He hadn't made a grand attempt, either. Maybe he understood how she felt; maybe that was how he felt, himself. There was just too much that stood in the way of a normal conversation. He hadn't said it yet, but she knew that she meant something to him. That was why she didn't feel right.

"I know it's only been a day, but... is anything comin' back to ya?"

"Sorry, no..."

He smiled and sat down next to her. His presence was calming, just as Kotarou's was, but she didn't feel as safe. With Kotarou the whole world could be ending, and she would still feel safe.

"Don't apologize." Takashi placed a hand atop her head. "You're doing your best. No one's mad at you. Just keep tryin' and you'll do it. We're all here for you."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Takashi-san."

"call me 'Ten-chan' or 'Takashi-kun' or something," he laughed. "'Takashi-san''s just too formal coming from you."

"Okay," she agreed quietly. What was she like back then? "Um, what did I call Kotarou-san back then?"

"Kotarou-kun."

She rested her chin on her knees. The door slammed in the background.

"And that other girl?"

"Koboshi-chan."

She closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I don't remember anything..."

"Take your time," he instructed again. "Anyways, I'm gonna help Kotarou out in the itchen. Wanna come?"

"No. I'm okay here."

"Awright, suit yourself."

* * *

Misha ran as fast as her legs could carry her, to catch up with Koboshi and Shino. She'd left the aparement without Kotarou knowing. She wanted ot be out of there. It was nothing against Kotarou, she just wanted a look around, and she doubted that he'd jsut let he go without him.

"Koboshi-chaaan! Shino-chaaaan!" she called out to them as they came into sight. They were just at the end of the block when they came to a hault.

"Misha-san, why are you here?" Koboshi's greeting wasn't meant to sound rude, but concerned.

"Well, I just wanted to help out," Misha repleid. "It feels like I've never been out of that apartment."

Shino just smiled, "I'm so happy, Oneechan!"

"Are you sure ou're okay enough to be outside?" Koboshi questioned. "And does Kotarou-kun know? He's already been so worried about you!"

"I'm fine," she grumbled. _'It's not like he owns me or something...'  
__

* * *

_

In the end, Misha got to go to the store with Shino and Koboshi. Lucky for her, Shino wanted her to go and fought for her to be allowed to. Misha felt as though she recognized the surroundings of the city, and even knew how to get to the convenience store without making any wrong turns. At first she convinced herself that it was only because she was being led, but then she managed to move on ahead of the others. Perhaps it was more instinct than memory, but that was a strat. The convenience store had been intersting, as well. However she wasn't reminded of anything.

When they returned to Kotarou's apartment, Misha went straight to his room. For now, Kotarou's room acted as her own, and she had no problems with that. She could be alone in there, and still feel that Kotarou was with her. She didn't talk to him, even though he'd made an attempt to.

She was too tired. As soon as she laid down, she was asleep, atop the blankets and still clothed.

Sometime later she awoke in the room. Kotarou had been in there, she knew, because the blanket was over her now.

_'Kotarou...'_ She grinned stupidly. _'He's been so nice to me. Even though I forgot, he's still been so kind.'_

She sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself. She got to her feet and went in search of Kotarou. No one else was in the apartment, from what she could tell. She found Kotarou in the kitchen, the only hint as to what he was doing was teh rhythmic chopping she could hear. His back was to her, and his body hid whatever he was chopping.

"Um, Kotarou-san?" she called. The only reply was the continuous chopping. "Kotarou-san, I'm sorry I worried you today, and that I ignored you when I came back. I just wanted to go out for a little while."

"It's okay." She heard the chopping get harder, and from the tone of his voice she was sure that apologies _were_ in order."

She felt them again, those instincts that had helped her keep up with Koboshi and Shino before, only this time it felt different. This time they were pulling her towards Kotarou, and...

"Mi-Misha-san?"

"Forgive me, Kotarou-kun," she whispered, pressing her face against his back and holding him tighter.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he stammered.

She closed her eyes, "I don't know. Um, can I help you at all?"

He placed his hands over hers, his body relaxing into the embrace.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

AN: I hope you readers didn't think that was too long and boring... Eh heh, I thought it was after reading it over. But, there's Kotarou/Misha sweetness in it at the end. I'm proud of that. And I also have no idea how someone with amnesia acts, so this was such a hard chapter!

**Neko no chaos**: He does, a little. But more in a 'she's like my mother' sort of way. Get the rest of the series! Besides it getting a little sad, it's absolutely wonderful! I'm still waiting to get the next two volumes(which are also the last).

** Weird/silly/hyperme**: That's good to hear. Heh. Anddon't worry about MD, it's getting up slowly.

** Tokyo kitsune**: There you go! Thank you for reading!

** Fanboy**: There was this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**panda-saisaki**: You like hunting peoples, don't you? Heh... well, no need to hunt me down! This five-chaptered story won't get dropped until it's done. And Moonlight Demon has a bunch of chapters written up, too.

_Makami_


	3. Kiss

Next one's here! Who's excited? I know I am! This one's such a sweet chapter, and that's all I can say without spoiling anything... even though there's the most obvious spoiler in the, um... yeah. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Akemi and me-chan! So now you can't hate me/hunt me down... o.o

**Born Again**  
Three, Kiss  
_Written by: Makami_

It wasn't until they had gotten onto the bus that Misha realized how much she disliked them. The entire vehicle was fake, made mostly of metal. She _hated_ it, the feeling of being trapped in this 'coffin'. The only thing that eased her mind was being able to hold on to Kotarou's arm. He was the only thing that calmed her then.

"Ko-Kotarou-kun..." She smiled softly and leaned against him.

With one hand he was holding on to a poll, and his other arm was claimed by the pink-haired girl. She held a death grip on his arm. As amused as he was by this scene, he did his best not to laugh. For Misha, this was just like the first time she was on a bus, and she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. It was only understandable that she wasn't enjoying it.

It took a little maneouvering, but Kotarou managed to get his arm around Misha without her letting go. She _refused_ to let go of him. He was okay with that, though. He didn't mind having her that close.

Her back was to him now, so she couldn't just look up and into his eyes, but his arm held her and gave her the reassurance she wanted. At each stop total strangers shoved them back and forth as they passed, and Misha always took the opportunity to check out their surroundings outside the bus. Most often she didn't recognize where they were, but Kotarou always explained it.

"Shino-chan lives far away, doesn't she?" Misha asked.

She felt Kotarou nod, "Yeah."

"It's nice of you to take her to school. We even got up early."

His arm tightened around her and he softly rested his head atop hers. Her smile grew.

"I was hoping you'd like to go for a walk?" he suggested. "After dropping of Shino, that it."

"Okay," she agreed, busy watching the passing scenery. It was all just a blur until they came to the stops.

"Baibai, Oniichan, Oneechan!" Shino called back as she made her way towards the elementary school.

"Bye, Shino-chan!"

Misha waved to the girl as she _still_ clung to Kotarou's arm. It was the greatest feeling she could think of. Kotarou hadn't even complained about her clinging to him, either, so she assumed that it was fine with him.

"So now you have to go to school?" she wondered, looking up at him.

He gazed down at her, looking a little shocked.

"I, uh..."

She smiled up at him, "I think I know the way back. I should be fine."

"I can't send you back on your own!" he protested.

She laughed off his worry.

"Kotarou-kun! I said I'd be okay! I remember how we got here and _everything_!"

"I won't leave you to wander the streets on your own, Misha!" he repeated, his expression full of utter disbelief.

"But if you take me home first, you'll be late!" she countered.

He started walking away from the elementary school, making sure that the confused girl was still holding on to him. He knew that she meant well, but he couldn't leave her alone yet.

"Kotarou-kun...?"

He grinned down at her, "I made a promise, didn't I?"

"A... promise...?" she repeated unsurely. "What?"

"We're going for a walk," he stated very matter-of-factly. "And no more arguements, got that?"

There was something soft in his voice that made her blush deeply, though he was being firm.

"I understand, Kotarou-kun."

They walked around for a while. Misha couldn't recognize any of the stores of landmarks, as usual, but she did keep getting the feeling as though she'd been there before. And just as always, Kotarou told her about the places and any significance they held to her.

"Want to go to the park?" he suggested. "There's a small lake, and lots of flowers. I'm sure you'll love it there."

Misha stood boredly and the park entrance, waiting patiently for Kotarou to return. He was standing in line to buy them ice cream at the concession. She had been with him at first, but all of those strange people and faces had overwhelmed her. She hadn't been able to stay in the crowd.

"Misha, here you go," Kotarou offered, holding out a chocolate ice cream waffle cone.

She smiled at him and took the waffle cone from him. The cone was cold from the ice cream inside. She tasted the cold sweetness cautiously, and decided that she liked it.

"It's sooooo good, Kotarou-kun!" she squealed. "Yummy! Su!"

"Misha, you"

She stopped, blinked cluelessly a few times, then settled for staring at him curiously. What had she done? What could she have possibly done to earn that look upon his face?"

"Did I... say something wrong?"

Panic crossed his face for a moment but he quickly recovered with an elated smile.

"I used to think that was weird," he began, "but just now, hearing you say it again..."

"S-Say what?" she questioned. What had she said?

"'Su'," he replied.

She almost fell over.

_'Over... that?'_ she wondered. _'Did I even say it? I guess I did, if he heard me...'_

He laughed at himself, and at her reaction.

"Forget it, forget it."

"B-But..." she tried to protest. _'I don't get it...'_

He offered his arm to her once more. With one hand holding her treat and the other momentarily free she accepted the gesture. She watched him as he led her into the park by the cement pathway. His ice cream was white. She wondered how differently it tasted from her own.

_'Is something wrong?'_ she silently wondered. Glancing up at his face she noticed that he was struggling with his emotions. But why? What would make him unhappy?

_'He probably wishes that I was me at this moment,'_ she concluded. _'Yeah. That must be it. It's not the same with me. I can't remember anything. How... How pathetic.'_

"Is something wrong?" Ironic that it was he who asked the question.

"N-No," she replied, forcing a smile up at him. "I think I'm just a little tired, though."

"Do you want to go home?"

She shook her head no.

"I like it here. It's really nice."

_'Yeah. What a let down for him. This would be sooo romantic if it wasn't for me.'_

"Oh, there's the lake." He pointed it out. "It's man-made but it's still pretty, isn't it?"

She smiled and nodded.

The 'lake' was small, but still too large to be called anything less. Along its shores were assorted trees and shrubs and colourful flowers. Most of the trees were big and old, the kind that had to have seen at least a century pass them by. And on the far side there was a willow tree, it's long tendrils swaying peacefully on the wind. Even the shrubs had colour, spotted white or blue or pink or purple from their blossoms. It was really pretty.

"It's sooo amazing, Kotaro"

She froze when she realized that he was staring at her, and not at the lake.

"Kotarou-kun?" she questioned. "Um, thank you for being so patient with me." She looked away and back to the lake. "It really means a lot to me. I jsut with that I could remember _something_."

She gasped softly as his arms wrapped around her body tightly. Their ice cream fell to the ground with a sickening _plop_. the warmth of his arms filled her. It was alive. _He_ was alove, and so very gentle.

"Just let me hold you," he breathed.

His voice was filled with so much pain she nearly cried out for him.

"Please. Just let me," he pleaded. "Misha, I love you. I _love_ you."

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt against him. Soft splashing filled her ears, as did the melodous laughter of a young man. She could see his image faintly in her mind. She could see such soft, sorrowful eyes and a bittersweet smile.

Her eyes opened slowly, _'What is that...?'_

Kotarou held her a little tighter as though he had noticed that something was wrong. She was happy in his arms, yes. It felt _right_. Even so, she felt as though something was off. Something wasn't right. Something was _missing_. She couldn't shake the image of that young man from her mind. He was Kotarou, but he wasn't.

Kotarou pulled back and stared down at her. Her heart fluttered. He was looking at her with such a loving expression, and his fingers softly brushed against her face and through her hair. He leaned in slowly, awkwardly and unsurely, but he didn't pull away.

Her first thoughts were unclear. She wanted him to kiss her. She didn't want to kiss him. She didn't want to do this while she didn't know who she was. _What_ she was. How could she possibly give him everything he needed when she didn' teven know what she needed?

Regardless of her thoughts, she let him tilt her chin up, and his soft, so very warm lips brush over hers before he kissed her for the first time. His lips, his warmth, his scent... she _knew_ those things. She was in bliss.

"I..." She was speechless when he pulled away. Already her lips missed his warmth.

Silently he pulled her back into his arms and he held her close. Neither of them spoke. Misha closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She'd been waiting for this, she knew. In her heart she knew what she had always felt for him. She _loved_ him.

"Stay with me forever?"

She nodded slowly.

"Yes. Yes, Kotarou-kun," she breathed. _'It want to be with him... forever.'_

She waited until she was sure that Kotarou was asleep in the livingroom before she changed her clothes. Out of all the clothing that Koboshi had given to her to borrow she liked the dresses best. She chose a cream coloured one, short sleeved, that came down to around her knees, and was ruffled at the hems. It was cute, but not childish.

Just perfect.

She peeked over at Kotarou on her way to the door, just to make sure that he was actually asleep. He was, and very soundly from the looks of it. She tip-toed her way to the front door and left, closing the door softly behind her. She stopped and fced the door.

"I'll just be a little whle, Kotarou-kun. I want to know what it was I saw earlier. Don't worry about me, I know the way."

_Kotarou's eyes fluttered open as he felt a soft breeze pass over him. He was still while his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. When he finally sat up he saw that the curtains were billowing. As the wind from the opened windows carried the curtains, a lone figure was revealed upon his balcony. He couldn't make out any features, though. Maybe it was the lighting, but the figure appeared to be made of several shadows moving over and around one another. _

"She's ours this time," it said to him. Its statement was possessive, but it sounded happy and a little relieved. "So you have to take really good care of her. Watch her. Love her, as I wish I could have."

Kotarou was confused, but he was sure he recognized that soft, sad voice.

"Kotaroh-san."

"She's out now. Go find her."

He smiled softly.

"I will."

Kotarou's eyes opened slowly. It took him a second to realize that he was in his livingroom.

_'What a weird dream,'_ he thought.

He heard a soft click. He turned to face the front door. Was it his father? No, no it couldn't be. His father would still be at the office, either working or sleeping there.

"Misha...?"

_"She's out now. Go find her."_

"Oh..." He strung a few colourful words togetehr under his breath and got to his feet.

He checked the room she was staying in. No one. He then checked his father's room and then every other possible room in the apartments until he was sure that she wasn't there.

Another beautiful series of words escaped him.

_'Where did you go?'_

Okay, first off, I know swearing isn't really Kotarou's thing, but I figure he'd be a little panicked, and, well, no one really knows what else to say besides thos colourful little expressions. Unless you stay calm. But I didn't want to make him calm. So THERE! XD Just kidding. And what really sucks is that the dividers don't stay anymore. Want to read versions that are actually as I intended them? The link to mai fanfiction site is in my bio.

_Makami_


	4. Memory

There's a little bit of Misha's old speech returning in this chapter. Plus, I _did_ kind of enter... um... copywrited stuff in here(I DO NOT OWN IT!). It's just a clip from the eighth volume(by the way, I now own all of the manga!), but it blends in with other stuff. So it's more like I placed in a few TokyoPop copywrited lines. Well, OH WELL. This chapter is dedicated to Cabbi!

**Born Again**  
Four, Memory  
_Written by: Makami_  
----------

The first step into the murky water was almost her last. The water was cold and slimey--_too_ cold and _too_ slimey. She shuddered at the feeling and fought back all urges to turn around and run away, screaming her head off.

"Oooh..." she sighed. "What am I doing here?"

A small squeak escaped her as she felt something brush against her ankle. That was the last straw and she was out before anything else could touch her. She sat down at the water's edge and stared out into the darkness.

"I should probably go back now," she whispered to herself. "I don't want to worry Kotarou. If I head back now then maybe he won't even know that I left." She closed her eyes. "Heh. I bet if he knew that I was here and not at home he'd have a fit. He worries about me too much..."

The sound of soft splashing reached her as it had earlier that day.

_"Mi... Misha-san!"_

She could hear the sounds, all as if they were happening before her. That soft, sweet voice was there, happy and relieved.

_"Oh, I'm so glad. So glad that you're still here."_

She could almost envision the face of the one calling out to her. He turned to face her with a broad smile and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. Her brown hair swayed with all of his body's movements. His skin was pale, like the moonlight, and he almost to be glowing.

"Ko...taroh...kun...?"

His smile grew and he began walking towards her. He extended his hand with a slight bow to her.

_"Do me this honour?"_

"F-For what?"

_"Dancing, silly!"_ he laughed. It was a beautiful, gentle laugh. _"Come on. I've waited a long time for this."_

She stared at the hand for a while, undecided on what she should do. She'd known this boy before. His melodeous laughter, his dancing eyes, and... such wonderful warmth. She had never felt his warmth before, but she had somehow always known it. His hand, closed tightly over her own, was warm with life.

_Promise me, Misha, that you won't leave me this time."_

"I won't," she promised. His arms curved around the small of her back. When had she started standing? It didn't matter. He was so warm. She couldn't leave this even if she tried.

_"This is our second chance, Misha. You're as mortal as possible now. No one will take you away from me this time."_

"No one," she repeated. She closed her eyes, feeling a little dizzy from spinning in circles. _'This person is... someone I knew. Someone... dear to me... Kotaroh...'_'

She felt him guide her, swaying and spinning over the water's surface, always touching it but never falling in. They were dancing to music that was playing just for the two of them, music that no one else could hear. And his body was so very, very warm.

_"Do you remember the times we had together, Misha?"_

She was quiet for a moment, "Faintly... yessie yes. Suu..." She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Oh, I 'member whember youie you. Kotaroh-kun. Suu..."

He smiled happily and swung her one last time.

She frowned.

"I... remember... the water..."

He puled her close and held her tightly.

_"I'm sorry. I sooo sorry, Misha."_

"I couldn't..."

_"It's okay now. We're together again. And even though you won't always be able to see me, please remember that I'm just under the surface."_

"Wha...?"

_"Just, please, okay?"_

"Misha!"

----------

Kotarou flew out of his apartment, just barely remembering to close the front door, as he screamed out Misha's name. What was that troublesome girl thinking? She just got up in the middle of the night and took off. How could she do that? But what it it was because Sasha or another angel had come to bring her back to Heaven?

What if she was already back in Heaven?

_'No... No, not again!'_ His eyes were burning and stinging with fresh tears. _'I can't take losing you again. Not like this. Last time... That was different. I can't lose you again!'_

"Mii-shaaa!"

Scenes from the strange dream flashed in his mind. The harder he tried to remember the figure's face the more the shadows darkened around him, until all that was visible was a pair of eerie, blood red eyes. Those eyes were a little creepy, but not evil. Sorrowful, heartbroken even, but they held no malice. His voice had been soft, as if the wind had been whispering to him. The words were possessive, but he had sounded relieved, almost happy.

"Mishaaa!"

Everything was dark suddenly. Dark, dark with shadows and greenery. Kotarou hadn't even realized that he had been running towards the park, and far away from any light. Is this where Misha was? He felt like he was being called--no, pulled here. Misha had to be in the park.

He skidded across the pavement and made a sharp turn left.

The lake.

_'Is she here?'_ he wondered. _'Why'd she come back here? _WhyWhy_--'_

His breath caught in his throat as Misha came into his view. She was beautiful, standing out in the water. She was glowing softly in the darkness, and a nonexistant wind gently ruffled her hair and clothes. Her ivory wings were spread out behind her. And she looked like she was praying, with her hands clasped together and her head bowed.

But the feelings of relief and awe did not last long. Quickly they turned to horror and consumed him. He was scared, frightened, of what this could mean.

Before him, now, standing on the water's surface, was a beautiful angel. She was so beautiful. So Heavenly... He felt a chill run down his spine. An angel. Misha was an angel again--not that she had ever stopped. But an angel, an angelic being that would leave him again.

"Mi-Misha!" he called out to her. She was still and didn't reply. "H-Hey, Misha? It's late, you know. We should head home, dontcha think?"

Slowly, so very slowly and gracefully, she spun over the water's surface to join him.

"Oh, Kotarou-kun... This isn't the right place, is it?" she asked, her voice hardly over a whisper. "It's not the place I was supposed to meet you at. This is the wrong place."

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. What was she talking about?

"I'm sorry for being this late," she apologized. "All this time... I don't even know where I've been for the past few days. Suu. I am sorry. Su."

_'Is she getting her memoriy back?'_ he silently wondered. "Misha...?"

She started laughing, happily.

"One of these days, I want to go dancing with you."

He blushed deeply. His voice caught in his throat. She wasn't a true angel just then--if she had been he would not have been able to see her, but she was sure close to it. And what was she talking about? Dancing?

She laughing, she threw her arms around his neck. She held him close, so warm, so soft. Kotarou slowly returned the embrace and held her tightly as if he was going to lose her if he let go. Her breath danced along the skin of his neck.

"Oh, Kotarou-kun, I'll never leave you again. Su," she promised. "Never ever again. I missed you so so _sooo_ much up there in Heaven. Suu... But now, now I won't ever leave you. Never again. I-I love you!"

"Mi-Misha..." Kotarou let himself relax into the feel of her holding on to him. "I... I love you, too."

He could feel her smile against his shoulder. The glow of her aura began to fade away. She felt real, heavier, as her wings, too, began to fade from existance. He was forced to lean down to make up for their size difference.

"Oh, Kotarou-kun. Suuuuu..."

"Misha."

He held her close for a few more moments, in silence, not knowing what to say to her, but knowing that he did not have to say a word. She already knew. She already knew what he wanted to say, the feelings that no words could honestly express. You ended up having to settle for what you knew how to say, and wondered if the other person actually understood. But he could feel them, hear them, her feelings, as if he could see into her mind and soul, and she knew how he felt.

She felt the same way.

"W-We, uh" he hated to ruin such a perfect moment, but... "we should head home now. You're wet from being in the water and I don't want you getting sick. It's cold."

Her body tensed up.

"K-Kotarou-kun?" There was something different about her voice, something that was there a moment ago and now missing.

He loosened his grip on her and moved back to get a better look at her. Her arms fell from around his neck and hung limply at her sides. She stared up at him with wide, round eyes. She looked unsure. Startled. It was as if a switch had been flicked and she was back, or gone, depending on how you looked at it. It was as if _this_ Misha hadn't even known he was here or what was going on.

"Wh-When did you... g-get... here...?" she stammered. "Wh-What...? How... What was I doing...?"

This wasn't Misha. This wasn't his angel. She was just a shy, timid girl who knew nothing of the world that was around her. Sure, she had hints, but she didn't really have a clue. She had no memories of who she was. She didn't even act like who she was. They weren't even the same person. How could he be happy with her...?

He smiled at her and held a hand out to her. She wasn't the Misha he once knew and loved, and she did not have any memories of them together, or of anyone else, but Misha was still Misha. She would always be his angel either way. Memories or not, she was still the one he loved. He wouldn't abandon her just because she didn't fit his expectations.

He understood then, how she had once felt, wanting so badly for him to be the boy that she had known. He had been wanting her to be that same angel he had loved, treating her as if the memories would just come and they would be happy again. She might never again be who she once was. She might always be someone more serious, someone withdrawn, but that was still Misha. A different side of her, but it was still her.

"C'mon, let's go home," he said. "Let's go home, Misha, together."

She seemed to calm down, to relax a little, and she smiled brightly at him. He could see her smiling through the darkness. She was beautiful, bathed in shadows and moonlight.

"Home?" she questioned. "Yeah, home sounds good."

----------

Misha yawned and pulled the blanket she had tighter around herself. She was tired, and knew that she should probably get to bed, but she just couldn't sleep. She felt as though going to sleep now would mean never waking up ever again. Something had happened in the park, and she was scared. Scared that it would happen again; scared that the next time she would lose herself.

Forever...

"Kotarou..."

She pressed her fingertips to the cold, cold glass of the balcony window. She pressed her forehead to the glass and sighed heavily. She wanted to stay awake.

"I... I'm... not... I'm not even the original. So why am I... so..."

She could not stop herself from shaking. No matter how tightly the blanket wrapped around herm no matter how she held herself, it would not stop. She wanted to cry, to scream, to break something and let out her frustrations. She wanted...

_'I want him to smile at me again and tell me that it's okay. I want to feel silly for being scared. I want to know it's safe...'_

"I'm home, Misha!" Kotarou called as he entered the apartment.

She glanced back briefly then hid her face in the blanket. She wanted to see him, so be assured by him, but she was scared. Scared of what she would see in his eyes now that he knew that she was not who he thought she was. What would she see? How did he feel about what had happened?

What exactly _had_ happened?

"Mi...sha...?" he questioned as he came up behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened," she replied. "How I got into your arms, before. It's... blank. Totally blank..."

"For a short time, I got to speak to my angel," he said softly. "She promised never to leave me."

"And then she did, right?" she mumbled.

"Nope." He knelt down behind her and pulled her back in to his embrace. He held her tightly. He wanted to hold her like that forever.

"Kotarou... kun...?"

"Misha is Misha. _You_ are Misha." He tightened his grip on her. "I know what now..."

* * *

**Love n Hate**: It was sweet, wasn't it? Something innocent, cute and sweet... until it all falls apart. I hope that you enjoyed this.


	5. Happy Ending?

**Born Again  
**Five, Happy Ending?  
_Written By: Makami_

Misha lay, snuggled up against Kotarou on the couch. He had his arms wrapped around her chest. She was finally asleep, finally calmed down. He had not expected that there were two sides of Misha. Two different girls. Neither aware of what the other did.

_'I wonder what Kotaroh-san... _did._ It doesn't make sense,'_ he thought. _'Why create a new Misha? A blank? And why make it so that they can change between each other?'_

He felt her shift atop him.

"Misha..."

"Ko... Kotarou... kun..." she mumbled. She snuggled against him.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll do my best to protect you."

----------

Misha could feel the cold darkness of the livingroom. There was a faint light, but cold and unwelcoming, the sun was hidden by storm clouds and its true warmth could not pass. The light that was there was an illusion of warmth, nonexistant.

"Ah..." She finally opened her lavender eyes to the room. It was brighter than she had expected, but depressing non-the-less.

Warmth radiated from Kotarou's body beneath her. He was warm, alive, full of something she was sure that she was missing.

_Life._

_'Weird,'_ she thought. She had never felt that before. She had never felt so open to the world. She could hear voices, _feel_ what they felt, and somehow she knew that was right.

_'It's calming. Peaceful.'_

Trying her hardest not to disturb Kotarou, she eased herself into a sitting position. It was hard to be small enough to fit between his legs and go unnoticed. The couch provided so little room to them.

"So _this_ is where you went," a woman's voice growled. "And what the heck are you wearing? Seriously, Misha!"

Misha raised her lavender eyes to meet brilliant blue ones. A young woman was floating above her. She wore a white and blue dress and heeled boots; her hair was long and blond, perfect. A certain warmth filled the room.

She said the first thing that came to mind,

"You're an angel."

The blond stumbled, in that was possible in mid-air. Her eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

"What?"

Misha smiled, "I guess he really was telling me the truth, then. Wow, an angel!"

"Uh..." the blond was speechless. She shook her head. "This is _no_ time to be playing around here on the Surface World, girlie. Some nasty demon... he's cursing angels to a life of mortality, get it?"

Misha blinked.

"Oh, well, um, is that what happened...?"

"What happened...?" She folded her arms under her chest. "Girl, everyone's been _totally_ worried. This stupid curse--it _kills_, Misha! As in _dead. Disappear. Poof_!"

"Am I going to die?" That question hardly phased her. She was not supposed to exist in the first place, so who was she to worry about her own death? She understood, that dark slumber, that nothingness--while she existed the true Misha lived in that. She was afraid of losing herself after a few moments of that; Misha, the true one, had been living there for days now."

"You have me mistaken."

"What?"

She ran her hands through her hair and thought. If she was not the true Misha, then who was she? Misha was an angel; she was someone with that name. To exist on her own, she would need her own name.

"Misha is not my name."

The blond was looking concerned now. She lowered herself to the ground, never breaking eye contact.

"My lord," she breathed, "no. No!"

"Misha, what are you staring at?"

She glanced over at Kotarou. She hadn't even noticed that he was awake. He was laying there, perfectly still, his golden-green eyes focused on her. They were filled with concern, she noted.

"I'm not Misha," she repeated adamantly. "I am not her. I never will be."

"Don't tell me it got you," the blond said in a choked whisper. "Oh, Misha, tell me this is a joke. Just a really bad joke. You recognize me, don't you?"

She shook her head, still watching Kotarou carefully.

"Kotarou-kun, what blond angel did Misha know?"

"Uh..." The talking about herself in third person bit was throwing him off. She had not minded being called Misha up until now. What had changed?

"Your sister, Sasha."

"Sasha, then," she said, sounding very cold and distant, sort of professional. "Tell whoever you came in place of that Misha cannot return with you, and that I, Miya, am also unable to. A mortal body, after all, correct? Kotarou-kun told me that it is impossible."

Wide eyed, Sasha reached out for her sister. "Misha--" She passed through her.

"I-Is Sasha here, Misha?" Kotarou asked. He tried to sit up wihtout knocking Misha, but that proved to be quite the task.For the first time in all of those years, he truly regretted his wish.

"It can't be..." Sasha whispered. Tears welled in her eyes. She fought off the urge to cry and pulled herself back.

"I am sorry," 'Miya' apologized. She bowed her head.

"Misha?" Kotarou gazed blindly around the room. H saw nothing. No blond angel named Sasha.

'Miya' had to bite her bottom lip. Hard. She wanted to cry. Deep inside her, Misha was already crying. It hurt to see that look of betrayel, of raw pain, on her sister's face. She hadn't meant for this to happen--honest--so why was everyone that Misha was close to suffering?

In the blink of an eye Sasha had herself as calm and composed as possible. Her face was unreadable, her eyes icy. If you had not seen the last few minutes, you would not have known any better.

"I am going to speak to the PTB about all of this," she said. "They'll know what's for the best. So you just, uh, y' know, stay here and I'll come right back."

"Of course," 'Miya' nodded, watching Sasha as she left. It hurt so badly...

After a long moment, or maybe a short one that just felt long, Kotarou shoook her gently. She looked to him, dazed, eyes glassy, full of tears, her bottom lip trembled. She felt torn up inside. But the sight of him made her feel better.

"Oh, Kotarou-kun..." she choked out. He drew her, silently, into his arms and held her. He didn't know what to say, so he held her wordlessly, and listened to her cry.

"Oh God, I hate myself!"

----------

Sick of crying, Miya lay quietly on Kotarou, her head resting on his chest. She could hear, and feel, his heart beating in his chest. It was a wonderful sound, so soothing.

Kotarou had one arm around her shoulders, with his other hand he rubben lazy circles over her lower back. After she calmed down a bit, Miya explained to him what Sasha had told her, and why she wished to have her own name. He was disturbed by Sasha's news. What was Kotaroh thinking?

A curse that killed?

How long did she have? Would she be forced to suffer? Would she even die?

Why did Kotaroh make such a dangerous curse in the first place?

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just tired... again," she sighed. "Everyone is suffering because Misha's gone. I wonder if she knew how much you all loved her."

"You _are_ Misha," he insisted.

"Not even close," she laughed, empty and cold. "I'm just a shadow. A shadow of the angel named Misha."

"I'm back," Sasha called as she came through the windows. Misha shifted herself so that she could watch her.

Sasha shook her head, "this would be so much easier if Mr. Wonderboy could still see angels."

"What was decided?"

Kotarou started to sit up, still holding on to Misha. He guessed that Sasha was back.

"Sa-Sasha-san?" he questioned.

"Awright, Babe, it is as follows," she declared with a bitter smile. She pulled out a piece of paper and read, "due to the circumstances, you are to remain here with Kotarou Higuchi until such time that we know how to remove the curse. Oh, and everythin' gonna be taken care of, too, okay? By next week you'll be in your old apartment, with all of your tuff. As for the mortal, Kotarou Higuchi, he is a temporary guardian."

"Guardian?" she repeated unsurely.

"Mish--Miya, what's she saying?"

"I'm allowed to stay, and you'll be my guardian."

"Eh?"

"_Temporary_," Sasha stressed. "An angel will be assigned to you when it's safer."

Miya smiled softly.

"So, then, it's all settled, right?"

"Would you tell me what's going on?" He was getting annoyed now. "Mi-Miya?"

"Yeah, it's all settled," Sasha sighed. Her eyes softened and she smiled a little. "You always wanted this, girl, so I hope it works out."

"Sasha..."

"Sa-chan," she corrected.

"Huh?"

"It's cuter. And besides, we're sister. Don't be so formal."

Alright, Sa-chan."

They smiled at each otehr.

"Anyways," Sasha continued, "fill him in. I gotta be going."

"See ya." Miya waved.

"Y-Yeah. See ya around."

She left. Miya stared out the window then sighed. When she looked back to Kotarou, he was obviously confused. She explained most of what had happened, about what the PTB had decided.

"Wow," was the only word Kotarou could think of when she finished. "That's... wow."

"Yeah," she agreed. She stared at the carpeted floor. "So then, that's what we do, I guess."

He smiled.

"Yeah, Miya."

There was a click at the front door, followed by, "I'm home, Kotarou!"

_'Now all that's left is explaining this to Dad...'_

**OwArI**

* * *

Well, that was the ending of Born Again. I hope that all of my readers enjoyed it. To my two reviewers, thank you for your support. And to everyone: please keep your eyes open for my new story Chocolate(based on the shounen-ai one-shot XD), keep reading Moonlight Demon, and I'll have another one-shot(Misha/Ten) on the way! Thank you for reading...

Makami


End file.
